


Godfather

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz gets a title. So does Glynda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm finishing this at 4am, so if it's not my usual standard do alert me and I'll rework it ASAP, the solution is personality just not to post but I do still like it, so I thought I'd post anyways, and this is turning into a shambles of a note so I'll be off. Ta.

Oz felt odd in the hospital, he'd never much liked the places, they signified to much had gone wrong for his liking. Although he'd never been in a maternity ward before, and that was at least slightly less associated with horrific wounds.

As he'd stepped in the sight of his teammate in bed had filled him with panic briefly before he remembered she'd given birth to twins. Mals had wanted her entire team there since they were her only family after her stepfather had forced her mother to disown her. Which also meant that there was one thing Oz had really never had to deal with before.

Mals had named him godfather. 

This was a terrifying prospect. He didn't think it had really sunk in yet, he was now the godfather to Raven Branwen, Glynda was the twins’ godmother, and Darling had been named godfather to Qrow (and had immediately vowed to teach the boy the value of fine alcohol by giving him a sip from his hip flask).

After Darling had been roundly whipped into line by Mals and Glynda, the birth certificates had been signed. Which was incidentally an informative moment for everyone in the room, as none of them had known that Mals in fact stood for Maleficent, though Oz could certainly relate to not wanting anyone to know her first name.

The siblings were, as it turned out, named for their grandparents. Qrow Diavel Branwen and Raven Teufel Branwen, Oz had tried to recommend that Mals possibly not tempt fate with their middle names but she was determined. 

At some point during the “naming ceremony” (most of which consisted of Mals trying to actually find a pen), Glynda moved to sit next to Oz and laced their fingers together, leaning her head on his shoulder as they watched the two children slumber, (well Raven slept, Qrow kept reaching for the hip flask placed innocuously on the side table).

While Darling was moaning over the slapped knuckles resultant from trying to drink in a hospital room, Glynda started to actually fall asleep on Oz's shoulder, but was roused again as Darling finally grabbed his flask again with an exclaimation of  
“For dust’s sake woman, it's just water!” Before throwing it at Oz.

Oz grabbed the flask from midair and unscrewed the cap, taking a cautionary sniff before a small sip. He nodded at Mals, the small movement finally waking Glynda fully, who levelled a glare at Darling for his trickery.

Once again the team descended into pointless quibbling, Oz just smirked, it payed to stay out of these arguments. After all Darling had been fairly amusing.


End file.
